For You and Only Mine
by NordicTea
Summary: Russia unconsciously found courage, perhaps rage, within him and defied his little sister, Belarus. (My very first Hetalia One-Shot. R&R. Thank you and I hope you enjoy !)


It was the first in Russian history that a man named, Ivan Braginski finally got the courage to oppose his (not so) beloved little sister, Natalia Arlovskaya.

It was another peaceful-

"**IVAN NII-SAN~!** ," squealed Natalia.

...

**~Ivan Braginski~**

It was another one of those days wherein Ivan gets chased around by his obsessed and over-loving little sister.

Ivan Braginski, who was running for his dear life, quickened his pace as he turned into a nearby room, not wasting any little second he had closing the door shut with a bang.

He took in a few deep breaths and was fortunate to end right back up to his room.

The Russian was in the middle of grooming himself inside the bathroom, until his (devil of a) little sister entered out of a blue, just like that and started proposing or even asking for what future the both of them had for the umpteenth time.

Ivan sighed, not having the slightest idea of what he can do with his little sister.

**~Natalia Arlovskaya~**

Natalia got shut outside of her (beloved) brother's room. Her eyes shone like those of a star's and started pulling the (expensive looking) door knob with sheer force.

"Don't worry onii-san! There's no need for you to be so shy around your future wife~! Because no matter where you go, I shall chase you to the ends of the Earth, since we are fated to be!" ,said Natalia with excitement in her voice.

_I can provide you with anything you want~ Even wonderful clothes~! Oh, and should I buy you a new scarf? Please do forget about what (that hag) Braginskaya gave you. I can really buy you a new and warmer one, tee-hee~! Hurry up and come over to me or else…._

**~Ivan Braginski~**

The (expensive-looking) door knob was at its limit.

Upon hearing Natalia's words, Ivan stood up from where he was hiding, behind a wooden table, and so was his patience was at its limit.

At that time, Ivan felt nothing but annoyance inside of him.

Natalia said something that she shouldn't have or more like she had been purposely saying it out loud for almost every time she and Ivan encounter each other.

And this was something that he couldn't forgive Natalia for doing even if she was his little sister.

Ivan walked over to the door, slowly reaching forward towards the door knob…

**~Toris Laurinaitis~**

"Here they go again…" ,said Eduard.

"Natalia-chan…" Toris (desperately) mumbled for Ivan's little sister.

"Poor Laurinaitis-san…His dreams in wanting to be 'recognized' by Natalia-san might not probably happen." , Ravis said bluntly.

Hearing as what Ravis said, Toris started crawling towards the kitchen corner, sulking like a baby,

Eduard von Bock nudged Ravis Galante on the arm with his elbow and said, "Oi that was a little bit harsh…"

"O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that Toris-san…it's just that-.."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Before Ravis was able to finish his sentence, a loud scream echoed the whole estate.

Toris immediately ran out of the kitchen and went towards the direction where the scream came from.

"NATALIAAAAAAAA- *buf*"

As he turned to the corner, he bumped into Ivan. "Ah, Ivan-san, I'm so so—…."

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Ivan was smiling and said, "Oh it's okay Toris, but do be careful to watch where you're going next time."

"Y-YES!"

There wasn't anything indifferent on how Ivan Braginski smiles, but it was the aura engulfing him.

Toris' body stiffened, not knowing on what Ivan might do next to endanger his life, but instead the Russian man just went pass him saying that he won't be back for a few weeks because of an important meeting between the Allied Forces, and happily left the Braginski estate.

**~Natalia Arlovskaya~**

Natalia's eyes widened.

This was the first time that she felt scared towards her (dear) brother.

It was not because that she became worried or anything, more like she became confused.

After thinking that she had prevailed in breaking the (expensive-looking) door knob that was in her way, Natalia saw her brother and didn't hesitate to hug him. "Everything is okay now Ivan nii-san, nothing will get in our way… We should make preparations for- OW!"

Natalia felt her back had hit something hard, before realizing what her brother had done.

She was pinned on the wall, near the door.

"Oh dear, t-this might be a little bit too early…"

She noticed that Ivan gipped her upper arms tighter than before. "B-Brother…?"

"Natalia, please. I can't like you the way you want me to."

"Huh?"

"You can't force me to like you, and neither can our relationship be any stronger other than just being siblings."

"B-But brother-!"

"I'm sorry Natalia, but I have to go."

Ivan released his grasp on Natalia's upper arm and quietly stepped outside, leaving his sister in a state of shock in his room.

**~Toris Laurinaitis~**

Toris reached his destination, and there he saw a little Natalia brimming with tears, as she tries to stop them by wiping them off with her sleeve.

"N-Natalia-san." Toris immediately took his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Natalia.

"I…don't need it."

"But you're crying and-…"

Natalia slapped Toris' hand away, "I said I don't need it!"

Toris didn't say anything and decided that it was best not to argue any further and sat (not too close) right beside her, waiting for her to calm down.

He could hear Natalia's hics and sniffs.

_Seeing you like this… really, you're just an ordinary girl._

"…You see, onii-san got mad at me earlier. He said that the two of us cannot be together the way how I like it to be…"

"So that's what happened huh…"

"Right now, I'm quite confused… I don't know how I got hated by my onii-san. I don't know if it's my persistence or just my idiotic dreams… and… as well as of all people…I consulted this to you."

"Huh?" Toris tilted his head towards Natalia's direction.

"The truth is, I never liked you."

". . ."

"It's because you're always together with onii-san and he always calls for you when he needs something… unlike me. I'm just over there by the side watching from a distance…always…"

"That's not true…"

"What do **you** know…? *sniff*"

"At least… at least you were trying to convey your feelings to Ivan-san. You tried and tried, even in the craziest way, you tried. I'm the one who's watching from a distance… I could never tell her…"

"Toris-san, you like someone?"

"Eh? Ah, yes. I like someone."

"Is it Katyusha nee-san?"

"Hahaha, no…I like someone who's much cuter."

"Oh…"

"I couldn't use the chances that I was given to tell her how I feel every time we see each other. I'm kind of scared. Scared, that my feelings might not be accepted. But you're strong Natalia-chan, you force your way with things hahaha… _that is what I like about you_."

Natalia nodded, listening to what Toris had to say.

"That's why… you should smile. Your smiles are as bright as the morning sun…" He (unconsciously) reached his hand out as it cupped Natalia's cheek gently. "…and also like of those sunflowers which dances in a field…" Toris trailed off, realizing that his emotions carried his words and actions away.

He immediately put his hand behind his back and stood up saying, "Ah, I'm sorry Natalia-san! I-I should be going now and make preparations for lunch…!"

"Wait."

Toris stopped his tracks.

Natalia stood up from where she sat, her head heavily looking down on the floor, and clasp both of her hands onto Toris'. "If…If one day my obsession towards my brother ceases… When that time comes…T-Toris-san. W-Will you let me fall in love with you!?"

Natalia looked up, with a blush of rose pink on her cheeks, staring intently at Toris.

The young man gave Natalia a smile as his hand directed hers close to his lips, planting a gentle kiss. "Why that would be my pleasure dear Natalia…"


End file.
